<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scared of what i want by PeachyKeener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547970">scared of what i want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener'>PeachyKeener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Who I'm Becoming) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Going Through It, I really hope people like this, Iron Dad, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, anyway, but with the added struggle of dynamics, hes kinda just, hey st@rkers who read this fic please do not i am not comfy w taht, its based around my child hood friends headcannons, like in this fic, more exploration of a/b/o, non ship, okay so like, spiderson, strkers please don't interact with my content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's finding his footing as an alpha, still not fully comfortable in the new dynamic but definitely breaking into it like a pair of well loved sneakers. Others aren't that lucky in their dynamic. </p><p>And so, the pack grows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Flash Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Who I'm Becoming) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scared of what i want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so just a note: flash in this fic is HIGH KEY based around my personal headcannons (go read childhood best friend teenage menace) for more context, but i didn't really clear that up. Mostly, I just wanted to explore peter, who struggles with his dynamic but is more comfortable in his skin than he thought he would be being faced with someone who's dynamic is.. wrong? I really hope you like it. </p><p>It also has a lot to do with how marvel unninetionally paralleled Flash and Tony but that's MY crack pot headcannon and can be located on my tumblr. </p><p>anyway i hope you like it!!</p><p>Thank you to Ava, my amazing Beta reader, and again, please if you're a st@rker, don't interact with my content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing was, presenting as an Alpha was absolutely liberating when it came to the Spider-Sense. A part of Peter knew that was just because he could fully take in the range of everything around him now- but another part of him just felt like he was finally connected to his instincts. Every time he had gone out fighting before, the world had been just the tiniest bit hazy. Now, though, things were sharper. Different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a good different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he associated the sharpness of his surroundings with overwhelming panic attacks and bad sensory days, but recently it had just felt like he had put on glasses for the first time after not needing them for a while. Presenting was an eye-opening sort of thing, and while he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his Alphaness and the way other Alphas acted, he found every day easier and easier to manage. It really helped that Tony was always around, ready to help him out or making him feel at home in his own skin by reminding Peter that he still was Peter, even as he adjusted to the sharper instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still people who thought he shouldn’t be an Alpha. The day after he had finished presenting, he had gone to school, and the entire school seemed shocked. Dorky, dweeby, weak, Peter- an Alpha? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it felt right. And those who knew him- really knew him- seemed to understand that it was what he was and that was okay. (Well, he was still working on believing that. Tony was helping though because Tony really was the best dad in the entire world.) Being Peter Parker was a little harder now, though, because of all the sideways glances and whispers that filled the hallway at his scent and Alpha vibes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, being Spider-Man felt freeing in a way it always had yet never had before. Before, Spider-Man had been freeing because it had given him a way to control the powers he hadn’t asked for. Now, it felt like an entire extension of himself, like the fight and drive and passion that came with being Spidey had grown into a part of him that he’d never be able to get rid of. He didn’t want to get rid of it though- it made him feel safe. Secure. Good in his own skin. He’d always been a fighter, those boxing lessons he took as a kid proved as much, but he’d never been as good as a fighter as he was now that it felt a lot more like an extension of himself rather than just something he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presenting as an Alpha was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him, even if he still felt wildly grossed out at Alpha behaviors and the way other Alphas interacted with Omegas. But he’d been working on it with Tony and May, and working to see that it wasn’t all Alphas. It still made him feel…uncomfortable most days. But it was whole. He was whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Peter really liked being whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had finally started becoming bearable temperatures again in Queens and he was beginning to take up nightly patrols again. The snow was still blanketing the earth, covering the buildings in a soft white, and making the streets sludged with ice. He loved winter in his city more than he thought he could love anything else in the world and it felt-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill went up his spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold air. Whipping around, he flipped midair, swinging hard in the direction that his gut was telling him to go. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Faster</span></em><span>,</span> <span>his instincts pleaded with him, and he obliged because something was </span><em><span>wrong, </span></em><span>something was </span><em><span>wrong, </span></em><span>something was </span><em><span>wrong. </span></em></p><p>
  <span>On a roof of a nice apartment building that felt too familiar for comfort, a boy stood near the edge. Peter’s stomach dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landing on the roof, he tried to keep his voice even. “Hey- can you get away from the edge for me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What-” Flash startled, turning towards him with wide eyes. “Holy fuck. You’re Spider-Man.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“In the flesh.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No- I mean- you-” Flash shook his head, and turned back around, but sat down on the edge instead of getting away from it, making Peter’s gut squirm. “I’m not gonna fucking jump. You can leave.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything in him was burning to protect his friend that hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>been </span>
  </em>
  <span>his friend for- for a year or two now. “I don’t really know. You look like you could use a friend.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’re not friends,” his old friend snapped hard, then faltered. “Sorry. Automatic response.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No apologies necessary.” Peter moved to sit next to him, calculating the best way to catch him if Flash slipped or decided that he did want to jump after all. “Not like you know me- I just wanna be here for you, if you need me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not like I know you-” Flash shook his head, then gave him a dry look. “Peter, you’re a dumbass that didn’t even think of covering your scent. It’s still strong after your presentation last month so- so, just go. We’re not friends.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His gut tugged, and something in him told him that this was important. He should’ve been scared that Flash knew. He should’ve been terrified. But a part of him- the part of him that had cried in Flash’s arms like a baby the day of Ben’s funeral, who had always relied on Flash as a part of his pack until high school, the part of him that still thought of Flash as the kid that he’d grown up with, the kid who was his brother- was just relieved that Flash knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in him told him what to do next, so hesitantly, he tugged off the mask. “You were the one who decided that, Flash. I was always here.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, please,” Flash spat, looking away from him. “You replaced me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ned </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>MJ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the second you got a chance, Peter.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t replace you, Flash,” Peter said quietly, gently reaching out to touch his old friend's shoulder. “I got other friends and you started bullying me. There’s a difference.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you think what I’m doing is bullying-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-it’s not, but everyone else thinks it is.” He offered a smile, hand still resting on Flash’s shoulder, hoping that his friend would just </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. “Penis Parker is kinda funny.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash didn’t look at him, but it got a grim sort of chuckle out of the other boy. “Yeah. I knew you’d get it.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And besides. Bullying has to have a power dynamic but- I could embarrass you twice as hard if I wanted. If anything, I should be bullying you.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re too nice to bully.” The words were tiny, but they were there. “You really don’t have to be here, Peter. You don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash shrugged off his hand. “Maybe I don’t fucking want you here.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well I want to be here,” Peter said firmly. “You don’t go to the edges of roofs because everything’s okay, Flash. I want to be here because you’re here, and you’re my friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- we’re not-” Flash’s shoulders sagged, and finally he looked back at Peter. “You presented as an Alpha.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter’s gut tugged again, but he just nodded. “Yeah. Bit of a shock.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It was?” Flash’s voice sounded hopeful, like this was a conversation he’d been aching to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Faltering, Peter deliberated on the words to say, “I never really wanted to be an Alpha. You know how I am, I’m not very- I wanted to be like Ben. But uh, if we’re being completely honest here, I guess I always knew I’d be an Alpha. It was always just- just right there under my skin.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This hadn’t been what Flash wanted to hear, because the other boy looked away from him again, defleating in a way that made his heart pang. “Oh.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Genie,” Peter whispered, the nickname from their childhood slipping out easily, “What’s going on?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash shook his head, and Peter was horrified as his friend sniffed because Flash </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> cry. The only time in his life- well, not only time in his life because Flash had been a crybaby as a kid, but the only time in the last few years- that he remembered Flash crying was the Monday after Ben’s death, when they had almost fought then found their way to Ben’s old boxing studio and actually fought until they were both wrapped around each other sobbing in grief from losing the most important person in their life. Concern snaked its way through his throat. “Flash-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t, Peter.” Flash’s voice was trembling. “Don’t say anything. Don’t try to make this better. You can’t make it better. I can’t make it better. I’m so fucking-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Talk to me, and I’ll stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because I can’t!” Flash shouted, breaking the quiet of the night. “I can’t! I can’t tell you </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t let himself flinch at his friend’s admission. “I- I’m willing to listen.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash just stared at him, and he stared back. Finally, his friend deflated again. “I’m sorry for shouting.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It's okay.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You don’t like shouting. You never have.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re right about that but-” The words failed him for a second, so Peter just shrugged. “I just want you to know that I want to listen to whatever's going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence slipped between them again, before Flash bucked up enough courage to whisper, “I stopped being friends with you before I presented.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I never told you why I stopped being your friend.” Peter stayed quiet, feeling the air for the fact that Flash just needed to talk out the thoughts going through his head. “My dad started hitting me, I guess. And I- I didn’t know how to face you or say anything or talk about it. You had just gotten these cool new friends that you liked better than you liked me, and I- I got angry. Then my mom started saying all this shit about how you were always better than me-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-I’m not better than you,” Peter interrupted, ignoring the anger that pounded through his veins at Flash’s words. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We were- fuck, Flash, you were my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We were always </span>
  <em>
    <span>equals.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in their eyes.” The laugh that escaped Flash was bitter enough to make Peter go quiet again. “Not after I told them.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Told them- told them what?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash took a trembling breath, and suddenly he was crying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I thought I was gonna present as an Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter faltered. Flash…hadn’t presented as an Omega. A month before Peter had presented- so two months now- he had presented as an Alpha. But it had been- he should’ve known something was up. Flash hadn’t boosted or bragged about his newly presented status. He hadn’t made a big scene like he used to do with big events in his life. No, he had shown up at school and everyone had whispered throughout the hall that he smelt like an Alpha now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash was an Alpha, but- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter said slowly. “But you presented as an Alpha.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was the wrong thing to say, and Flash flinched away from him.“Fuck off- fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>off-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, hey.” Keeping his voice soothing, Peter gently began to rub Flash’s back, pulling his friend into him like they were still a pack. “No. I wasn’t trying to- okay. Let’s try this again- can you- can you tell me what you mean?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” A heaving sob left his friend. “Ever since we were kids, Pete, I knew. I knew I was gonna be an Omega and- and- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be an Omega. You- you said you always knew you were an Alpha- how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” Peter swallowed. “It was always just there. Underneath my skin.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That's how it  was for me being an Omega,” Flash gasped out, sobbing through his words. “And when I voiced that my dad beat me harder and harder and then I presented as an Alpha and it just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong- </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong- </span>
  </em>
  <span>this scent, these instincts- they’re not me! They’re not me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded softly. “Okay. You’re an Omega who presented wrong.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You-” Flash’s sobs stopped momentarily, and his wide eyes found Peter’s. “What?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re an Omega, Eugene,” Peter said firmly, trying to keep his face as open and honest as he possibly could. “You’re an Omega who just presented as an Alpha because of something or another. It's a real thing.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s-” Flash was trembling now, eyes still full of uncharacteristic tears. “It’s a real thing?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter nodded, taking a deep breath in hopes of his friend mimicking it now. “So you know how some people are born the wrong primary gender?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s not- that’s not the same thing as being born with the wrong secondary gender-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re right,” Peter agreed softly. “But, being transgender and being transdynamic are two things that are pretty linked. You don’t have to be one to be the other, but it is something that exists and is </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash ran a hand through his hair, letting out a confused and wet laugh. “I’m normal?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re normal.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How do you- how do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>all this stuff Peter?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well… I guess…” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Subconsciously I always knew I was gonna be an Alpha, but consciously- I- I didn’t really wanna be one. And I kinda reacted really really badly to presenting. Like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really badly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Probably nowhere as bad as it would’ve been if I had presented as the wrong dynamic, but I kinda shut down on all the adults in my life- especially da- Mr. Stark. He’s an Omega and he’s been hurt by a lot of Alphas and I was really scared that presenting would make him hate me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter paused. “Well, he didn’t hate me, and started telling me all this stuff about secondary gender and I- guess I realized I didn’t actually know a lot about secondary genders, so I kinda started educating myself? And- I learnt a lot. Actually, come to think of it- it makes a lot of sense that you’re an Omega.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It does?” Flash laughed again, wet but hopeful this time. “How does it make sense?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“When we were kids, dude, you always liked mother-henning us.” Peter poked his friend in the ribs. “You would like- you were the one who always made sure that we’d eaten, and you used to force us to sit down after playtime to rest, and you always had soft blankets and stuff like you wanted to nest. And like- it's hard to explain, because like- I guess- now that I really think about it, when you, Harry, and I were still a pack, I definitely kinda already thought of you as the pack Omega.” </span>
</p><p><span>Flash sobbed lightly, but this time the pure rage and confusion that had laced his sobs before was replaced with something a little more relaxed. “I kinda thought I was the Omega of our pack too.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Exactly, so you- you just presented wrong, Flash. There’s nothing</span> <span>wrong with </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with me.” The words had a visible impact on Flash, and he looked like he had a weight lifted off of his chest. “There’s nothing wrong with me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Just as quick as his face had brightened it fell again. “But there is. Peter- Omegas don’t bully-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-And Alphas aren't kind,” Peter responded, then offered a slow smile. “Except Omegas can bully and Alphas can be kind. We’re not- dynamics aren’t people. We’re still people. And you’ve made a mistake because people hurt you- which, we are going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk about, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flash, but you feeling accepted right now is a little more important- and that doesn’t excuse it, but it does make sense. Just- our secondary genders are an amplification of us. Not who we are.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It kinda is who I am,” Flash whispered, looking over the city. “I am an Omega. And I’m Flash Thompson. There’s nothing wrong with me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stared at his pup. Peter stared back at him. The kid that Peter had brought into the penthouse unannounced shifted uncomfortably, picking at his hand in a way that made Tony want to tell him everything was gonna be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Peter's voice was heavy, laced with meaning that Tony knew they’d have to dissect. “This is Flash. Flash’s an Omega, and his dads kinda a piece of shit. I figured since I was lucky and had a cool dad, you’d be okay with him staying here for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced at the kid- Flash. The kid definitely smelt like an Alpha but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Pete. Flash, was it? Is that your real name or a nickname, because Flash is absolutely terrible.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Eugene Thompson.” The kid flushed. “I- Flash </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the nickname. Peter gave it to me when we were five.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, makes sense, my pup’s always kinda been shitty with nicknames.” Tony gave Peter a pointed look, and then smiled at Flash. “I mean really, he named himself Spider-Man. What a dweeb, right?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey!” Peter piped up, pouting. “It's a good name!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash laughed quietly, and then faltered. “Mr. Stark-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mr. Stark,” he continued, “I know what I- I know that I smell like an Alpha but I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to explain it to me, Flash.” Tony gently patted the kid’s shoulder and said quietly, “If you’re okay with it, I’m gonna harass your parents into giving me guardianship, and once that’s clear I’m gonna give you permission to go into secondary gender therapy. Is that okay?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flash offered a tearful smile. “Are you sure? You already have Peter-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted a big litter,” Tony said firmly. “Besides, at this rate, Pete and I are evenly matched, and us Omegas have to outnumber the Alphas in our pack or they get pig-headed and think Spider-Man’s a good name.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter opened his mouth to protest again, but Flash just relaxed. “Thank you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me.” Tony squeezed his shoulder, then hummed. “Now- did you bring nesting materials? That's the first thing we need to get you set up with, or else you’ll never be comfortable here and you’ll never feel truly safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pup perked up, looking towards Flash. “I know I don’t really know how to nest, but I know that May still has some of those soft old blankets you used to make nests out of for me and Harry during sleep overs?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes,” Flash jumped on the chance for some familiarity. “Can- would it be okay if I used it?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course,” Tony said softly, smiling at both Flash and Peter. “We can also get you some new blankets and some more nest materials, okay?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you. Thank you.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Peter beamed, and started chatting at Flash about how everything would be a lot better now that he could be himself, and Tony’s heart swelled with pride in his pup for helping Flash- his new pup, his instincts snapped at him. He’d never turn away an Omega in need, and definitely not one who was at risk. Guiding Flash into the room next to Peter’s, Tony felt content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their pack was growing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it!! </p><p>yOu guys can hit me up @ peachy-keener on tumblr, or drop a comment bellow.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>